


kiss for a rose

by hovercraft



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Fluff, M/M, Top Gilgamesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hovercraft/pseuds/hovercraft
Summary: Arthur professes that he's always wanted to receive a rose of his own on White Day, and someone overhears.Or, Wren finally writes Top!Gil.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	kiss for a rose

**Author's Note:**

> In the upcoming White Day event on NA, Arthur actually mentions Gilgamesh and because I like crumbs, I had to write about it.
> 
> Also I promised I'd write top Gil even though I usually don't. I believe he's a switch! I do! I just don't write it enough, haha.

“To be given a rose is something I’ve always wanted to experience…”

Gilgamesh’s ears twitch when he overhears Arthur speaking to Ritsuka around White Day.

“The King of Heroes must possess the oldest rose in history in his treasury. I wonder what it must have—ah, you’re just here for… the summon ticket. Here you go, Ritsuka. Best of luck.”

As Ritsuka hurries down the hallway, Gilgamesh lets them bump into him, as he moves for no one. Only half-listening to their stammered apology, he walks into the room where Arthur has been manning the shop. Dressed in his absolute best, a white suit that makes him look like the epitome of a perfect prince while Gilgamesh is in his full armor, he can’t help but remark upon the difference between them. To tell Arthur he’d overheard will ruin the surprise, it’s a rose he wants? Then a rose his beloved Saber will _get_. Parting with his treasure is only to be reserved for special occasions, and for special people.

“You haven’t come back to our room in days,” Gilgamesh asserts himself because even if he has romantic plans in mind, he’s still a bit of a prick. “Explain.”

“Oh—Da Vinci left me in charge of the White Day shop, and I’ve been getting a lot of business from other servants. Apparently, all that chocolate given out during Valentine’s Day has the girls demanding to be repaid tenfold. I’m nearly out of all my stock—”

“Hmph. It is not your duty to help those miserable saps. Besides, don’t I recall you giving me chocolate on that day, too?”

Arthur looks embarrassed to even admit it, but for the holiday to pass without one of them giving the other something felt wrong. He’d made a delicious chocolate cake for him, and Gilgamesh had enjoyed it, to the point where he bragged to their master that he couldn’t hope to get something nearly as good from Arthur. Ritsuka didn’t really seem to care all that much, that, or was kind of relieved Gil found someone who would give him enough attention that he’d cause less trouble around Chaldea.

So now, in the present day, Arthur has been hoping for a White Day gift but truly doesn’t expect one. His first mistake is thinking Gilgamesh never did anything that isn’t superfluously extra. In his full golden armor, Gilgamesh takes Arthur by the hand and marches him out of the shop, slamming the door and telling the people in line to scatter like the ants they are, with Arthur saying quick apologies after them. Gilgamesh knows he’s going to treat Arthur to everything he wanted and more.

He just wonders if he remembers where he put the rose.

\--

It’s a shame Chaldea, for how big it is, had little they could utilize in terms of dates.

The moment they enter the kitchens, Emiya throws a towel over his shoulder and goes ‘I’m out’, refusing to cook for Gilgamesh or even the hard-working Arthur. At least Tamamo Cat is easily bribed into making something, though it lacks the same sort of elegance that Emiya would put into it. As she sets plates of Japanese dishes at either side of their table, Gilgamesh shifts his armor into more casual clothing and sits down across from Arthur.

“You look stunning in that suit. Where did you get it?”

“It’s a Spiritron dress. A gift from our master.”

“Hmm… I overheard your little conversation. Do roses mean that much to you?”

Arthur looks embarrassed, though he goes on to speak, “Yes, I was always giving them away as tokens of favor in my life. I feel like everyone thought it’d be too little to give one to me, though.”

“You’re right. It is too little, not worthy of the King of Britain at all. A king deserves an entire garden of roses.”

“Gil, this kind of talk doesn’t suit you,” Arthur professes, wondering what made him deserve such grand words. “Has something gotten into you?”

Instead of answering him directly, Gilgamesh simply pushes aside the plate of food he had no intention of eating in the first place. “’ Gil.’ You know you’re one of the few people who get to call me that.”

“I… suppose? I guess one day I just started saying it.” Arthur has no intention of wasting food and continues to eat the plate that Tamamo Cat worked so hard on. “Gilgamesh is just a mouthful, after all.”

“You know it is.”

“…! Honestly…” As Gilgamesh reaches over and thumbs his cheek to wipe off a bit of curry, there’s no denying that the King is playful today, probably because he knows something Arthur doesn’t know he knows. As he quietly watches as Arthur finishes his plate (and also Gilgamesh’s), he demands that the two of them return to their room for some peace and quiet. As garish as Gilgamesh is, this next part is only for Arthur’s eyes.

\--

“So the king of Britain has never received a rose. Never?”

“Never.”

“What do they mean to you, Arthur?”

“A rose is a symbol of love, of course. All kinds of love,” Arthur briefly reminisces as he sits down on their shared bed, covered in furs and things Gilgamesh has done over the year to spruce it up. “A love of your people, the love of a person… it was always a very intimate thing for me to give a rose. It meant something special. I…”

“Say no more,” Gilgamesh waves him off. “This clearly means plenty to you. This has been sitting in my treasury for untold years, but I think it has finally found its true owner.”

In a golden flowerpot, he pulls out a wine-red rose, still perfectly blooming as if magic itself has kept it alive for so long. Arthur’s eyes go wide as he takes it from Gilgamesh.

“Is this…?”

“I overheard you, and you were correct. I do possess the oldest rose history knows of, and now it belongs to you.”

Arthur looks over it in amazement, his hand very nearly reaching to touch the petals before flinching away as if afraid to damage them. Gil watches with pride as Arthur is stunned silent, setting the flower pot aside and putting it on top of the bedside table as he stands to pull Gilgamesh into a fervent kiss. Gil’s hands go to the small of his waist as Arthur’s shoulders go back as the King of Heroes deepens the kiss. Warm touch is spilling through his fingertips as he gently grips the back of Arthur’s hair, finally getting what he wants from the other man. This delirious affection only Arthur is capable of inciting in him, he wants Arthur to feel it in every motion.

Without warning, he pushes Arthur back onto the bed with the intent of ruining that pristine suit of his, climbing on top of him and pushing his hands into the jacket’s folds beneath his shoulders, making him shrug out of it. There’s a hunger apparent in Gilgamesh that Arthur does not often see, accompanied by pride and a certain dominance that Gilgamesh would occasionally surrender to him. This time, it wasn’t going to be the case.

“Let me be on top tonight,” Gilgamesh whispers in his ear, and Arthur nods and murmurs a ‘sure’. Taking that as full permission, he unbuttons the front of his pants and unzips it, gratuitously feeling him up over boxers that feel ridiculously modern for the king of old. To his delight, he feels Arthur react almost immediately, relaxing as he leans into Gil’s touch. Arthur doesn’t often cede power in bed to him without a fight, and Gil is used to being spoiled by Arthur either way they do it, but he’s going to take what he wants of Arthur tonight and feel not a pinch of regret over it.

He makes Arthur kick off his pants and shrug off his shirt until he’s in nothing but those blue plaid boxers and sock garters. Gil is fully dressed and he likes it that way—something about being fully clothed makes him feel a bit more powerful, even if he can’t describe why. His hand strokes Arthur over and over, slow but rough as he kneels so that he sees every single one of Arthur’s expressions. It’s true that he looks blissed out, but Arthur doesn’t look _weak_ for him. More that he is simply enjoying himself, and Gilgamesh wouldn’t have it any other way.

He can understand Ozymandias’ fascination with eyes as he takes Arthur by the chin and forces him to look his way, Arthur’s eyebrows furrowing as he looks his direction.

“Do you enjoy taking this so slow?” It seems Arthur is impatient _. Good_.

“Let’s not forget you’re the one who insists on it so many times.”

“That’s because you like the foreplay, I—”

“Hush. I’ll get to fucking you soon enough.”

It’s weird. Whenever Gil’s hair is down, he usually doesn’t care which way this goes, but when it’s slicked back and sharp-looking like this, he’s almost always craving dominance. Arthur wonders if that’s just a _thing_ with him, like he looks in the mirror and decides how he feels for the day. As Gilgamesh roughly pulls Arthur’s final piece of clothing off, Arthur straightens himself on the bed properly. Gilgamesh throws a vial of lube on his torso, Arthur wincing slightly.

“I thought you were going to—”

“I don’t want to get my hands dirty. Plus, I like to watch.”

Arthur rolls his eyes. “Yes, your majesty.”

It’s a bit embarrassing, but once Arthur gets to fingering himself with slick digits, it’s easy to get lost in the moment. Gil’s hand is still on his cock, stroking him off as he stretches himself, watching Arthur’s expressions twist up with delight. Thanks to so much training and experience, it doesn’t take long until Arthur is well and good and ready to take him.

Unzipping the front of his pants, Arthur gets a reminder that Gilgamesh is a thoroughly selfish man by as soon as he spreads his legs and thrusts into him without preparing or going slowly at all.

“Fuck--!” Arthur cries out, wincing and gripping the sheets. As Gilgamesh holds his legs apart, he looks down on the bounty that is Arthur’s well-defined body and thinks what a simple price a rose is to pay to have it all to himself. He’s just _gorgeous_ , every aspect of him. At first, Gilgamesh’s thrusts are uneven as he tries to find his pace, Arthur cursing him out for going too slow or too fast. He appreciates that Arthur isn’t a passive player in this, that if he fails to please him, there’s no doubt he’ll push Gilgamesh over and ride him himself, though that isn’t going to happen.

(This time, anyway.)

As he builds his tempo by listening to Arthur’s breathing, timing his thrusts with his inhaling and exhaling, Gilgamesh finally sees why Arthur does the same when it’s his turn to be on the bottom. He’s really so considerate, it’s only right to return the favor. His pleasure is an afterthought to watching Arthur writhe beneath him, really—the only reason Gilgamesh tops is that he wants a show. He wants to see all sides of Arthur, and he can’t by simply taking it all the time.

“Are you having fun, Arthur…?” He purrs, kissing the part of his leg closest to him.

“You could be a little gentler,” Arthur hisses back, though his body doesn’t seem to complain.

“If I’m too gentle, I won’t get the cute faces you make.”

“Just what a considerate partner should always say…” Arthur groans, wrapping his legs around him as he grips the sheets.

“Of course. I’m nothing if not that.”

Gilgamesh drives into him with a frenzy, feeling his own orgasm build up in the friction between Arthur’s thighs, glancing down to see if Arthur is any closer, wrapping his hand around his cock to see if he can urge him on a little quicker. His pride wouldn’t let him come first, it simply wasn’t going to happen. Soon, his thrusts slow to brief, shallow ones, staving himself off while stimulating Arthur more and more.

“Are you…?” He asks, breathlessly.

“Just a little more—” Arthur responds. “Deeper…”

Gilgamesh rewards him by thrusting all the way to the hilt, challenging Arthur not to come then and there. His clothes are a mess by now, and his hair is falling out of its perfect styling but he no longer cares about how he looks, he’s just focused on _Arthur_ , the rise and fall of his chest, the fact that his eyes squeezed shut as he’s willing himself to come already so that Gilgamesh can finally do so as well. Arthur is so considerate, he might as well reward him by drawing out to nearly the tip before frantically shoving his cock back into him, over and over.

He knows Arthur’s tells by now, how he bites his lip to not make any noise, how he throws his head back and can’t seem to look at Gil’s face no matter what, but he _does_ come. Semen begins to pool at the center of his abdomen as his cock twitches each time he cums, covering his mouth with his arm as Gilgamesh hurries and finishes up, not even deigning to pull out before his orgasm hits him. Licking his lips, he lets himself come inside, letting Arthur feel each pulse of his dick before pulling out. Arthur is a mess, his perfect suit is on the floor, and Gilgamesh wouldn’t have it any other way.

“There we go,” Gilgamesh drags his finger over Arthur’s waist, “The price of a rose.”

“… you didn’t seriously give me a rose like that so you could get on top of me, did you?” Arthur’s expression turns angry, like he knows he’s been tricked.

Choosing not to answer him properly, Gilgamesh simply pulls aside Arthur’s arm and leans down for a proper kiss on the lips. It didn’t matter if the rose was bribery or not—it was a significant symbol of his love regardless of what came after. Arthur’s anger subsides when he realizes he would honor Gilgamesh’s request even without the flower, albeit with more competitiveness on his end.

“Now you can brag to everyone in Chaldea that you’ve finally received a rose of your own and the most perfect one in the world at that.”

Arthur blinks before sitting up. “Right, I should water it—”

Gilgamesh shoves him back down without any warning. “Oh no, I’m not done with you yet. It’s your turn.”

As insatiable as Gilgamesh can be, Arthur welcomes the change of pace by pulling him into his arms and roughly pressing his lips to his. Payback would be sweet.


End file.
